Untold Truths
by DrDoom2006
Summary: What do you do when someone you love... someone you trusted... does something to you that turns your life into hell? Let's her Alex Russo tell her story of pain and recovery... and how the most unexpected person came to her aid...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Untold truths

Part 1 

A wizard... powers to do almost everything... except making you forget... except making you had the guts to tell those who love you how someone... someone you used to love... hurt you... and yet... will they believe me? will anyone? maybe... was it my fault.?.. maybe... it all started one day... I didn't knew back then how obsessed he'll become... I had just showered... all I had on was my panties when the door opened.

-HEY!!!

-Oh... sorry kid... I... I thought you were ready you know... so we can go get some pizza?

-Yeah... I.... I'll be ready in just a few minutes uncle Kelbo...

Yeah... he was my uncle... but he also was a 47 year old man... and I was a 17 year old almost nude teenager before him... a dream for any man his age... a young girl... exposed to him... but it was my uncle... how could I... how could I ever thought that.... that he... that he was going to... to...

Three days later

-Hey gang!!

-Hi Uncle Kelbo!! -the three kids said in unison as he arrived to the sub-station

-Hey Kelbo, -Theresa said coming out the kitchen

-Hey Kelbo - Greeted Jerry as well

-Say, I was wondering, can I take Alex with me for the weekend? -Kelbo said

-Sure, for what? - Jerry asked

-Just wanted to spend sometime with her you know, show her around.

Idiot... how cheerfully did I accepted his invitation... why didn't I saw it... why didn't I realized it... but... he's my uncle... family... why...

-Please daddy!! Let me go with Uncle Kelbo, I'll behave I promise -Alex said cheerfully

-Sure, why not -Jerry said

Later that afternoon I had my bag ready, I said goodbye and stood beside him, he moved his wand and we vanished, if there's something I'll never get accustomed to is the nausea and dizziness that comes after teleportation, of course, this was all part of his plan... my mistake? Wearing one of my usual short skirts, as I was about to fall he conveniently held me and caressed my leg... why didn't I saw it coming? why...?

-You OK kid?

-Yeah, thanks Uncle Kelbo.

-All right, so, what do you want to do first?

-I don't know how about we do some prank calls huh?

Prank calls... yeah... why didn't I realized on time... the way he looked at me... the way he hugged me when he sat beside me... or the way he put his hands on my legs time and time again... not even when he...

-So, you having fun?

-Yeah.. a lot... -Alex replied happily

-How about a kiss for your uncle?

Kelbo offered his cheek but as soon as Alex got close he quickly turned and both their lips came together, Alex separated from him confused as for some reason she couldn't help but to give up and kiss him for several seconds.

-What just happened? -Kelbo asked with fake innocence

-You kissed me... I...

-Come on, I'm your uncle, there's nothing wrong.

Yeah... nothing wrong... the pig had just kissed me... by using a very old spell he made me incapable of doing nothing until he wanted it to end... just remembering makes me wanna puke... I just wish that was all he had in mind...

-Alex dinner is ready!!! -Kelbo yelled

Why didn't I listened to my intuition...

-Whoa... what is this? -Alex asked as she tasted the glass of soda she was given.

-Oh it's a new brand, cool isn't it?

Yeah... cool... disgusting pig... why didn't I listened to my intuition... what did he served me you ask? Mom calls it "Cuba Libre" a mix of rum and coke or pepsi... he had everything planned... first... getting me drunk... then...

-Uncle Kelbo what's going on...

-Everything is OK, I'm just going to get you in your PJs...

OK, let's see... since when a 47 year old... pig... undresses a 17 year old teenager? I feel like throwing up... I wish that was all he wanted to do...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Untold truths 

Part 2

Being drunk I couldn't even resist when I felt him... why... that's all I wish to know...

-Uncle Kelbo stop... you're hurting me... please...

-You're doing great kid, it'll be over soon...

-stop... please...

When he was done I just wrapped myself with the sheets and fell asleep... needless to say how dirty and mad I was the following morning... I couldn't believe it... I wanted it to be a nightmare... Kelbo Russo... my uncle... a man that I admired... that I loved... did something so despicable... I got dressed and just laid on the bed.

-Hey kid, breakfast is ready.

I got up enraged... like I never been before... my head was about to explode but I my anger was even bigger... with tears filling my face I confronted him...

-How could you?

-How could I what? What are you talking about?

-YOU RAPED ME YOU PIG!!! YOU GOT ME DRUNK AND YOU RAPED ME!!!!!!!!!!

-OK, you're delusional... you probably had nightmares

And it happened... I took my wand and without thought I tried to attack him... of course... a teenage wizard-wannabe wasn't going to be a match for a skilled full wizard like Kelbo... it was very easy for him to stop my attack and reverse it against me... I just felt my body lifted from the floor and a couple of seconds later crashing against the wall and the night table. Kelbo got me up and threw me on the bed...

-Listen to me kid... no matter what you say... nobody will believe you... and now... for what you just did you need me more than ever... you just attacked a wizard and soon the wizard authorities will be here... if I tell them that you attacked me you'll be sent to Azkaban... you don't want to know what happens to young wizard girls there... believe me...

-Get off... from... me...

-From now on... you're mine... and you'll do as say and as I want... understand?

And just as he predicted, two wizards arrived minutes later.

-Kelbo Russo? -one of them said severely

-Yes?

-We sensed confrontation between you and a wizard in training.

-Oh no no, it was an accident, right kid?

What to do? If I had accepted that I attacked him I would have been taken directly to Azkaban for attempting to hurt a full wizard...

-yeah... I'm... I'm sorry...

-Very well. Make sure it doesn't happen again. -he replied before vanishing.

Everything in my life changed from there on... I was making a big effort to look the same... so nobody would suspect that every visit to Uncle Kelbo's during the weekends was... a nightmare... but I was becoming bitter and hypersensitive... specially to boys near me... Justin began to notice the strange accidents that were taking place at school...

-Alex? -Justin said approaching her

-What? -Alex replied without interest

-What are you doing?

-Nothing.

-Lockers don't fall on people. You injured one of our top basketball players, what's wrong with you??

-He's a pig. He deserved it.

-Alex you hurt someone, this is way over your pranks.

-It wasn't a prank, I wanted to hurt him all right?

-What? Why?

-Because he's a pig like all men are all right? Now leave me alone.

Justin held her arm.

-I want to know what's wrong with you. You changed Alex.

-I'm fine. Now leave me alone. -she said releasing her arm from his hand.

Later that day Justin walked into the lair, Jerry was there reading one of his magic books.

-Dad... I need to talk to you.

-Sure...

-It's about Alex...

-You noticed... -Jerry replied.

-Did you?

-Yeah... and I don't know what to make of it. 

While they talked about me I was in my room, looking at myself in the mirror, trying to understand why such a thing could have happened to me... I just fell asleep and nothing much changed in the following days... that weekend Kelbo... yeah... just Kelbo... an uncle wouldn't rape his niece... nor would he have a friend do it before him... it was the most horrible weekend of my life...

-You're really getting the hang of this don't you? -he asked

I glared at him with tears on my eyes feeling as dirty as ever... as I got home I got in the shower for over two hours and then I went straight to bed and cried myself to sleep. The following morning Harper approached me at school.

-Alex?

-Leave me alone

-No, I want to know what's wrong with you... you have been acting strange for the last couple of weeks.

-I'm fine.

-No you're not!!!

Suddenly it happened, a boy passed near me, for some reason I thought he had touched me, pissed to limits I never expected I turned and got my wand out...

-AVADA K

-NO!!!!!

Harper tackled me and we both ended on the floor, when I realized what I was going to do all I could do was cry, Harper hugged me.

-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...

Later that day Harper told Justin about the incident.

-Are you sure she said "Avada" something?

-Yeah... she seemed really upset... Justin I'm scared...

But things were about to get a unexpected turn... that Friday Kelbo and his friend showed up.

-We want to take Alex camping, you know, having a good time in the river, catching some fish.

-I want to stay home.

-Come on mija, you can't despise your uncle's invitation.

-Mom I just want to stay home. -Alex pleaded

-Give just one valid reason for staying home. -Jerry said

I was about to give up when someone I failed to notice eating at the substation got between Kelbo and me.

-Because she's attending a special presentation of "That's so Random" here in New York.

-Hey... you're Sonny Monroe!!! -Jerry said

-That's me!!! -she happily replied.

-Very well then, you can stay -Theresa added.

-OK, next weekend it'll be -Kelbo said vanishing.

Sonny pulled me to a nearby table. I glared at her for several seconds, the smile she had just moments ago vanished and she looked at me in a way that I felt her reading everything inside. I wasn't far from correct.

-What did he do to you?

-W... what?

-Did he raped you?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Untold Truths

Part 3

-_"Did he raped you?"_

Sonny's words hit her mind like a hammer. Confused and scared Alex got up.

-You... you're crazy...

-Alex sit down

-Look, I don't know what you want, or why are you trying to get in my life but stop it already.

-I want to help you.

-I don't need your help.

-Alexandra Margaret Russo come with me.

She took me by the wrist and literally dragged me out of the subway station, I don't know why... maybe deep down I trusted her... she led me to the park.

-Now, honestly, what did he do to you?

-Nothing, he's my uncle, stop saying those things...

-I saw the way you looked at him. Tell me. I can help you.

-HE DID NOTHING TO ME! HE'S MY UNCLE AND HE... he...

I couldn't say it out loud... I couldn't say he loved me... because it wasn't true... I just fell on my knees and began to cry hugging myself, Sonny knelt beside me. and passed her arms around me.

-it's all right...

-I don't know what to do... he and his friend... they... they...

-It's all right... why don't you come with me? I have an apartment that we can share. -Sonny said

-W... what?

-I live here now. With my mom.

-But... the show...

-I needed to get away from that... 

Later that night, while I ate with Sonny and her mom I learned why she was in New York... contrary to what the media told about why "That's So Random" ended, Sonny told me the truth... Zora Lancaster, the 12 year old youngest member of the cast, was kidnapped by some psycho... although the police was able to find her... it was too late... he had raped her for days... the production wanted the show to go on despite the fact that she was in the hospital and so traumatized that her return was anything but probable... but they loved her so much... Tawny Hart... the person everyone believed to be selfish and egocentric, was the first to call it quits... Sonny followed suit and so did Nico and Grady... I just cried... I knew exactly what she felt and I understood how Sonny knew what was going on by just looking at me... she probably saw the same look on Zora when she testified in court against that monster.. Sonny's mom came to my room later that night.

-You can stay here for as long as you want.

-Thank you...

It helped a lot to be with them... I was able to think and not to worry about Kelbo showing up... but I had to come back home sooner or later...

-Will you tell them? -Sonny asked

I nodded...

-Want me to go with you?

I nodded again... an hour later I was back home... Mom hugged me and tears ran down my face.

-Are you all right? -she asked

-There's... there's something I have to tell you...

But "he"... had to show up at that moment...

-Hey! How's my favorite niece?

-DON'T TOUCH ME! - I said crying when he tried to hug me.

-Mija what's wrong?

Sonny held me as I began to cry uncontrollably.

-HE RAPED ME! HE'S BEEN RAPING ME FOR WEEKS!

-Whoa... I think she's sick... you're not going to believe her right? -Kelbo said nervously.

-How could you... -Theresa said in the verge of losing it

-She... she seduced me! Look at how she dresses! At... at how she acts! It was her fault!

-NO! I DIDN'T WANTED YOU TO DO IT! YOU'RE LYING!

-Kelbo get out of my house and never come back. -Jerry said severely

-But it wasn't my fault! It was her fault!

-Kelbo I'm not going to ask you again, leave my house immediately.

-That's it? You're just going to ask him to leave? HE RAPED HER!

-Look Sonny -Jerry tried to reply...

-NO! YOU LISTEN! BECAUSE OF A MONSTER LIKE HIM I HAD TO QUIT MY DREAM! IT'S... IT'S NOT JUST A "NEVER COME BACK THING" HE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED!

-Look, it's not that simple he

Then the unthinkable... knowing that his dirty secret was revealed and that his "little toy" was no longer his... Kelbo went for one last despicable act... it took just five seconds... to me it was eternity... while Sonny yelled at Dad, Kelbo slowly got his wand out and raised, it, he didn't had to yell anything, I saw the green light growing at the tip of his wand... I closed my eyes... I knew it was for me... I just prayed it didn't hurt... maybe it was for the best... but what came at that instant was so shocking that I couldn't move or say anything...

-EXPELLIARMUS! -Sonny yelled pointing her wand at him.

Kelbo fell back as the spell hit him. Sonny walked and stood above him.

-Wha... wait a minute... are you...

-I have been a wizard all my life... but I never used this wand... not until now...

-Calm down... you... you don't know what you're doing -Kelbo pleaded

Tears were running down Sonny's face.

-How could you... she's your niece... and worst of all... you were going to kill her... tell me why should I listen to you...

-I'm sorry... I really am...

I don't remember what she said... nor that I care... all I remember is that Kelbo vanished... Sonny never told us where she sent him... what was for sure is that I never saw him again... I couldn't forget about it either, nine months later I had in my arms the result of this nightmare... but it wasn't her fault... yeah... a little girl I called Penny... Sonny's mom adopted her... I see her every week... maybe one day... I'll tell her the truth... or maybe... just lock this diary... and never go over this memories again.... _**memoria signum**_

The end.


End file.
